Paper Mario: Glitz or Glory Redux
by BetaGunslinger
Summary: Hey everyone- this is the remake to my Paper Mario fanfiction. I hoped to change the style- and I hope it comes out better than the original. M rating is for the impending violence.
1. A new start

This is the remake of Paper Mario- Glitz or Glory. Now, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been focusing my time on other stuff such as collabs and even brainstorming. There will be tweaks to how the story is- mainly due to re-reading it after a few months and wishing to renovate it.

["Sometimes I wonder...if it is all worth fighting for...It won't change the past...nor guarantee the future...So why do I even do it?" ~ The thoughts of a struggling street urchin.]

It was a normal day in Rogueport, bandits pick-pocketing unsuspecting travelers, gullible goombas being swindled by con-artists, and the more peaceful residents going about their day as normal. In a back alley, secluded from view, a street urchin sat behind some crates his make-shift home, counting a few coins he had collected- those dropped by the pickpocket who passed through every now and then.

"One...two...twenty." he muttered, sighing in relief. Finally, he had enough to make a few ends meet, even if it is for a day. He could just imagine what he had the ability to buy. He could finally get a few mushrooms to eat, or maybe even pay for a night at the inn. Adjusting his shirt, which was a little worn-down from continuous use, the street urchin stood up.

"Damn, I hate that dust." he said to himself, sighing as he took a breath, running a hand through his blond, messy hair in an almost pointless hope to make it a little neater. Pocketing the coins, the street urchin walked out of the alley way, staying quiet and keeping his distance from those who he knew were the rather shady types. Going into the store, the young man looked around- seeing some rather odd things- namely fire flowers and fright masks. However, he failed to find any mushrooms.

"E-Excuse me? Sir?" he asked the owner, a toad with a mustache and green spots. The toad looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, and the boy nodded. "Yeah, I can't find any mushrooms...Do you happen to have any in the back?" he asked, and the toad shook his head.

"Sorry, but we haven't been able to stock up on them ever since the Super Luigi books gained popularity." the owner replied, much to the street urchin's disappointment.

"Crap.." he said softly, rubbing his forehead a little.

"You could try the one in West Rogueport. They should have some there." he replied, and the young man nodded with a smile. At the very least there was a hope he could still keep in his head.

"Thank you." and with that, he walked out, only to stop as his stomach growled painfully. He hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. He kept telling himself that it wouldn't be long before he'd fix this dilemma, that he'd be able to buy a mushroom from the other store. As he walked from Central Rogueport to the west side, he took in the sweet aroma of the flowers nearby. Oddly enough, it made him feel more relaxed than usual, and almost made him forget why he was even there in the first place.

"There it is.." he thought, seeing the familiar sign most of the shops had- a fire flower on a plank of wood. As he opened the door, he collided with a person in blue clothes with a white mask. Sighing, the street urchin knew he just ran into a bandit, and by the looks of it- made him mad.

"Hey bud! Watch where you're going!" the bandit shouted, and the street urchin regained his balance, sighing in annoyance. He was sick of this already, guessing that this guy had already caused trouble for the store clerk here.

"Maybe you should be a little less hasty when robbing." he replied, annoying the bandit, who rushed right at the street urchin, who immediately threw a jab into the bandit's face. As the bandit recoiled in surprise, the street urchin blinked. He never planned to attack the bandit- all he planned to do was get out of the way.

"Oh man, now I see- you got a bit of guts for a rat." The bandit spoke as he rubbed his face a little, and the two began having a rather even fight, which lasted until he kicked the bandit into the back door, which seemed to fly open right there and then- a Boo with cat ears and two yellow Piantas wearing rather pricey-looking suits looking at the bandit, then at the street urchin.

"Is dis da wise guy who's been causin trouble?" one of the Piantas asked, pointing at the winner of the fight, who stepped back a little. The boo looked at the pianta in a 'shut up' sort of manner.

"I don't know. Where's Peeka?" the boo asked, and another Boo wearing a pair of cat ears popped out of nowhere.

"LAHLA!" She cried, hugging the Boo apparently named 'Lahla' before looking at the street urchin, a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know who you are, or why, but thank you." Peeka thanked the young man, who blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I..It's nothing, really." he spoke meekly, only for Peeka to give him an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Face turning pink, the street urchin lost his train of thought, only to see a blue pianta walk in to see what happened.

"Hey boss, what do you think of dis? Some nobody pummeled some two-bit thief." one of the yellow piantas said, and the blue one looked at him.

"That doesn't explain much. Peeka?" he asked, and Peeka floated next to the street urchin.

"This cutie came in and in seconds, took care of this robber."

"Erm...I wouldn't say cute...and I wasn't that fast.." he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I appreciate whatcha did, kid." he started, only for another yellow pianta in a rather cute looking dress came up.

"Oh Frankie! There you are!" she shouted, obviously making the blue one nervous.

"Oh, Francesca! This kid just helped Peeka out. Vinny, Tony, please dispose of the trouble maker.." he said, trying to sound professional while the two yellow suit-piantas grabbed the waking bandit and dragged him out.

"Well...I'm glad I was able to help...I-I'd better get going." the street urchin said, feeling awkward about this situation, going to leave before Peeka flew in front of him, in turn blocking him off.

"Hold on a moment...We haven't had a chance to repay you." she said, and the street urching hesitated.

"I...I don't need anything.." he replied, but before he could bypass the boo, Frankie spoke out.

"Hey kid, you must be a pretty good fighter, right?" he asked, which made the kid turn around.

"Uh...Not really...I just got lucky and-" he spoke, but Peeka cut him off.

"Come on, you were great!" she cheered, and Francesca giggled before Frankie spoke again.

"Well, from what I can guess, you have an extremely tough time getting along...I'd like to give you a second chance." he said, handing the kid a ticket.

"There is a blimp near the train station. Show this ticket to the cheep-cheep near the warp pipe, and he'll let you enter the blimp. The blimp will bring you to Glitzville, where you can sign up as a fighter. From what I have heard and seen, it's good money." he said, and Francesca looked at Frankie.

"This was your 'better idea'?" she asked, and Frankie laughed nervously.

"Well, it's better then having him join The Syndicate, right?" he asked, and the yellow pianta-girl sighed, as if relenting.

"Uh...Thanks?" the street urchin said, and Peeka giggled.

"Hold on- you can't be going to Glitzville dressed in rags, can you?" she asked playfully before vanishing, only to reappear as she held a new outfit.

"This should work." she said, handing the outfit to the street urchin.

"T-Thanks...erm...is there a place where I could change?" he asked, and the boo giggled.

"Oh, maybe the Inn will let you change." she suggested, and the young man nodded, thanking them again before making his way to the Inn. It took him a few minutes to put the new outfit on, but when he left the Inn, the street urchin was wearing what looked like a costume rather than a real outfit. His shirt was a make-shift design, the shoulders of the outfit being red and blue, traveling diagonally, meeting at the waist-end of the shirt. His pants were dark blue, perhaps to compliment the shirt. However, what stood out was the single purple shoulder-plate on his right shoulder, held in place by two yellow cloth belts. Once he made it to the train station, he looked and saw the cheep-cheep, who was most likely the blimp conductor.

"Are you heading to Glitzville?" the fish asked, and the street urchin nodded, showing his ticket. However, before he was let past, someone called to him. Turning around, the street urchin saw Peeka, who looked out of breath- despite being a ghost.

"Peeka?" he asked, and the boo smiled, inching a little closer to him.

"You pull off the look quite well..." she started, and the street urchin nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"It certainly beats the hell out of the old look...Thanks again-" he spoke, only to be cut off by a sudden kiss to the lips from Peeka. Face pink, the street urchin looked blankly at her. Giggling, Peeka smiled once more.

"Good luck up there...And try not to get yourself killed..." she said, and with that, the two bid each other farewell as the young man entered the warp pipe. However, he flew out the other end, landing face first on the ground right infront of it.

"Holy cow! Kid, you ok?" a girl's voice asked as he stood, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Thanks for the concern though- Holy cow!" he spoke out in surprise to who was infront of him. There were two people- one a goomba-girl wearing an explorer's helmet, but the other one was unmistakable.

"Dude, calm down." the goomba-girl spoke, and the street urchin cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Sorry...it's just...There are millions of people in this world, and to cross paths with Mario is the last thing I expected..." he replied, prompting Mario to give a nod, as if understanding what he meant. The three got onto the blimp before it closed, the platform rising. The blimp soon began it's course as it flew up into the clouds, making its way to Glitzville.

~to be continued~


	2. The placement exam

"You're heading to the Glitz Pit too...are you planning on being a fighter there?" The goomba asked, and the street urchin nodded.

"Yeah...I guess.." he spoke, and the goomba nudged him playfully.

"You don't seem to enthusiastic about it...what's wrong?" she asked, and the street urchin sighed.

"N-Nothing's wrong..." he replied, sitting down, but the goomba did not seem to give up.

"I'm sure you're just nervous...My name's Goombella, what's your name?" she asked, surprising the street urchin.

"M..My name?" he asked, as if astonished to have been asked this question.

"What are you, a parrot?" she asked in a joking manner before the street urchin blushed in embarrassment.

"NO!...it's just..." he trailed off, thinking for a bit. It was right before Goombella went to speak again did the young man speak up.

"Miles...I'm Miles." he replied, smiling softly before feeling the platform shift and lowering itself- prompting Miles to up in a panic.

"Well, here we are...Miles?" she asked, noticing the street urchin seemed to space out as he saw Glitzville for the first time.

"Huh? Oh..sorry...I kinda got lost in thought.." he replied, making an excuse- which caused the goomba to laugh.

"Don't worry about it- that happens alot. Mario, myself, and five others will tear up the ranks! Don't be surprised if we outshine you." she spoke in a joking manner, and Miles chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...Well, I'd be surprised if I made it past the first round." he responded as they walked in, approaching a bouncer.

"Woah, bub, this area's for fighters only." the bouncer spoke, roughly shoving Miles back while Mario decided to do the talking.

"Woah! Gonzales, you're here for your comeback? Man! This is gonna be awesome!" the bouncer replied with an unusual enthusiasm. The man in the red hat nodded, then spoke once more.

"Huh? That kid also wants to fight?" the bouncer questioned, looking at Miles, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure about this kid? You don't look the type." the bouncer questioned, but the street urchin nodded.

"I-I'm sure...It's the only thing I think I'll ever have going for me." he replied, and the bouncer opened the door, leading Mario, Goombella, and Miles through the hallway before stopping at a wooden door.

"Just head through here, and Jolene will sign you up." the bouncer spoke before stepping back while Miles knocked on the door.

"Come in." a female voice spoke, and Miles opened the door, letting Mario in first before entering the room himself.

"For once, somebody knocks." a female toad with pink spots on her cap commented before looking at Mario, adjusting her glasses for a moment.

"It's good to see you again Mario. What brings you here?" she asked and Mario began speaking once more.

"You're here to make a comeback? That's great- the fans will love it!" she replied, searching on her computer before blinking.

"I'm sorry, but your records have vanished. No sign of you on there...I'm sorry Mario, but this means you will have to start from the minor leagues...We can't make any exceptions about this rule- even for former champions." she said, taking out a piece of paper for Mario to sign. Once he finished, Jolene noticed Miles.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" she asked, adjusting her glasses once more. With a nod and a moment to hesitate, he spoke.

"Yes...I'd like to sign up as-well..." he replied, and Jolene blinked before clearing her throat.

"These aren't games...You could seriously get hurt.." she spoke, but Miles didn't relent.

"I don't care...I'll do whatever it takes...Please, I can't go back to Rogueport's alleyways now..I just can't...This is the only chance I've got..." he spoke, surprising the manager, who stared blankly.

"Mush..." she muttered silently before composing herself and adjusting her glasses once more.

"Alright, sign your name on this contract...though this will not guarantee you a place- not yet. After Mario moves up a rank, you will have to fight number 20. If you win, you will take their place and officially be contracted- while I let the loser go." she replied, and Miles smiled softly, bowing politely.

"Thank you...I promise, I won't make you regret this.." he swore politely, and Jolene chuckled a little.

"Well, We'll see about that...But now that you are going to compete, you are going to need a nickname.." she replied, and Goombella immediately spoke up.

"OOH! OOH! How about Speedy?...No?...well...Aladdin?...No, that one is stupid..." she trailed off, and Miles snapped his fingers.

"How does 'Echo' sound?" he questioned, and Jolene nodded.

"Echo, huh?..Yeah...it's very fitting...perfect for someone who is trying to make his way back in the world." she spoke and smiled.

"It's official, you will be dubbed 'Echo' during your fights." she replied, and soon she stood up, escorting the three to the minor league locker-room. Mario and goombella sighed in slight annoyance, while Miles sighed in relief- shocking the latter.

"What?...If you saw where I had to sleep back in Rogueport, you'd be thankful too." he commented, and Goombella soon spoke, now curious.

"What exactly did you mean by the alleyways in Rogueport?" she asked, and Miles rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...to be honest, that's the closest thing I ever had to a home there...You've seen the bandits and vagabonds...I guess you'd call me a street urchin in that case." he replied before Jolene cut them off.

"Well, I'm sure you know this Gonzales, but Echo- just use this terminal here when you want to schedule a fight. Though you will have to wait until after Gonzales goes- as you need to take a placement fight." and with that, Jolene left the room. Miles, now dubbed 'Echo', sat on the rather dingy bench and looked around at the competition. There was a bob-omb, a green bald cleft, a bandit, and a golden koopa troopa. The latter of the bunch walked over after greeting Gonzales.

"Yo, you're the new kid?" he asked, and Echo nodded.

"Yeah..the name's Echo...Nice to meet you." he replied with a smile and the koopa smiled.

"Call me King K...What? Are you worried about the placement fight?" he asked and Echo shrugged as Gonzales walked out of the room, presumably for his first fight.

"Don't sweat it- the guys Gonzales are going to fight are pushovers. Trust me, it'll be the easiest fight of your life." he reassured the new fighter, who smiled a little.

"Well...We'll see about that." he replied, soon feeling his stomach growl again.

"Crap- I forgot.." he muttered, and King K chuckled.

"There's a hotdog stand out front if you're looking for a quick bite to eat. Trust me, you can't go to Glitzville without one." he spoke, and Echo nodded, standing up.

"Thanks. I think it's worth a shot." and with that, Echo walked out of the locker room, soon passing through the main lobby- although he had some difficulty with the swarm of fans surrounding a giant yellow bird. When he finally made his way out, Echo found the hot dog stand with ease.

"Yo! You wanna buy a hot dog? Only ten coins." the vendor, who looked a-lot like a pig, offered, and Echo nodded, paying the pig the coins for the hot dog. He seemed to hesitate at first, but then took a bite. It was amazing, he couldn't help but savor the taste of the hot dog. However, a surprising sight snapped him out of his little food-daze.

"I heard Mario returned here...Do you think we'll find him?" what looked like a shadow with pink hair and a pink and white stripped hat asked, and what looked like a giant cloud chuckled.

"Don't worry 'bout it hun, I bet we'll find Mario in no time." she replied as they entered the Glitz Pit. Echo did not know the cloud, but he definitely recognized the shadow, swallowing nervously, finishing his hot dog as he immediately followed.

_Damn it! I gotta warn Mario! But why would a Shadow Siren come here of all places?_ _Oh man, this can't be good.._ he thought as he tried to squeeze his way past the crowds once again, being pushed around and even punched upside the head by mistake by one of the more zealous fans. When he got back to the locker room, he opened the door.

"Mario! There's a...a-a..." he stammered, seeing that the cloud, the Shadow Siren, Mario, and Goombella were talking to each-other like old friends. Goombella soon looked over and smiled.

"Hey Echo! Come on, I want you to meet our friends!" she said, grabbing the young man's wrist and pulling him over.

"Madame Flurrie, this is Echo- or if you want to know his real name- call him Miles." she spoke, and the cloud woman immediately grabbed Echo and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" she asked playfully as the street urchin humorously tried to slip out of her grip to no avail. He stumbled back once she let him go and soon pressed the button on the terminal, scheduling his next fight.

"Echo, just do your best out there- as this will see whether or not you will be able to be part of the roster." Jolene spoke, and with that, the interface turned off. Sighing in relief, the new fighter turned to talk to Mario, only to be face to face with the shadow siren- eyes widening in surprise.

"Miles, right?" she asked, and all he could do was nod as she giggled.

"My name is Vivian...It's really nice to meet you." she spoke, but soon tilted her head at Echo's attempt to speak.

"I...I-I can't...I-I don't..." he went to say, only for the bouncer to walk in.

"Hey bub! Time to get to the ring!" he called, and Echo swallowed nervously.

"I-I'd better go.." he spoke, leaving the room rather quickly.

"Was it something I said?" she asked out of concern, but Goombella giggled.

"Nah- he's just shy." she replied before realizing something.

"Come on! Why don't we go to watch his fight?" she asked, prompting Mario to nod and walk out, the rest following him.

Meanwhile, Echo was standing in front of the large metal door as he trembled nervously, trying to get himself together. _Alright Echo...you can do this...you got to do this..._ he thought before the door opened and he walked through.

~To be continued~


End file.
